Valentines Day GetTogether
by Guardian-in-Training
Summary: It's Valentines day and Ron, Hermione and Harry are recieving mysterious cards from their "secret admirers" or aka secret lovers Ron discovers his but what about Harry and Hermione. Is HPHG Love in the air?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

It was Valentines Day, as usual Harry was expecting to be flooded with many cards from admirers. Hermione on the other hand was expecting only two and those were from her best friends Harry and Ron, they did it every year so she didn't feel left out. The school had little cupid's flying around delivering people their cards. The trio were sitting at the breakfast table and a group of cupids came to give Harry his cards all of their little sacks were full and one by one they emptied their bags on the table in front of him.

'Hey watch it' Harry yelled out as the letters came showering down on him and into his bowl of porridge.

They all did a high pitch laugh as they found humour in his suffering and flew off.

'Bloody nuisance, I hate Valentines Day' Harry Grumbled.

'Me too' sighed Hermione.

'Me three, I all do is find out how many people don't admire me, and how many admire Harry' Ron complained

Harry got his bag and shoved all of his cards in it, and then finished his porridge then they moved off to their first lesson.

'Look Ron there is your cupid'

'Oh yeah it must be, it's bloody sack is just about empty'

The cupid came and dropped three letters on top of Ron.

'Three, wow, that means one is from Hermione and one from you Harry and another from oh Brilliant! An admirer'

Ron ripped open all of his cards he chucked Harry and Hermione's cards away and held in his hand his admirers card.

'I wonder who it is that admires me.'

'Open it and find out' Harry said

Ron ripped the envelope open and opened the card up and then turned it upside down and Hermione's face fell.

'Oh my gosh Ronald I know who it is'

'Me too' Ron said as he slowly dropped the card to reveal his shock-horror face 'I didn't know Luna liked me that way, I mean I sent her one but only as a friend now she is going to take it the wrong way and… oh know I have got to find her cupid'

Ron ran off and Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

As Harry and Hermione walked to their first class but they were stopped on the way buy Hermione's Cupid who delivered three letters.

'Victor must have sent me one'

'Mmm' Harry agreed

She opened Harry's card he sent her and thanked him and then opened Ron's and put it with Harry's in he backpack. Then she opened the last one she read

_Dear Hermione,_

_Since the first day I laid eyes on you, I have loved you. It has grown deeper with the years I spent with you. Now in our final year I must reveal myself to you at the ball because it is my last chance, I just hope you feel the same way._

_Love_

_From_

_Your secret admirer_

'Wow Harry I have got an admirer………it says here he will reveal himself at the end of year ball…. Oooh Harry I so exited"

'Yeah I wonder who it is'

'But I don't want to break the poor person's heart, for my love belongs to another person'

'Oh'

Harry and Hermione sat next to each other in potions, Ron never showed up. They worked together on a love potion because it was Valentines Day and Snape had risen to the occasion again.

**A/N: That's it the first chapter can you tell me in your reviews weather you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day passed slowly with no sign of Ron. Harry and Hermione had to get passed the crowds of kissing couples.

'Excuse me' Said Hermione in an exasperated tone.

'O.k. Hermione now can you tell me who you like you are going to have to some time I promise I wont ask you for help with my homework for a week please…please'

'Manners will get you nowhere Potter'

'Then how will I find out?'

'That person will know at the ball it is in two weeks hold your horses'

They kept on walking up the corridor.

'Where's Ron I haven't seen him since this morning'

As if on cue Ron and Luna walked out of the room of requirement looking ruffled.

'Ron?' Harry said

'Hi Harry'

'Where have you been?' Hermione asked in a strict tone

'In heaven'

'O.k. we have to get down to dinner' Hermione told Ron

'DINNER?' both Ron and Luna yelled

'Yeah you haven't been to any lessons today we were starting to get worried mate' Harry chuckled

The group headed down to the great hall where the magical ceiling was charmed into an evening sky and there were love hearts flying around. All the food was the same, roast everything and mashed potatoes but when it came to dessert all the lollies and cakes were all in the shape of hearts and were pink.

After they all went back to their dorms and sat down in front of the fire feeling very full. Harry reached for his bag and began to take all of his cards out and one by one he began to read them. Slowly the common room began to empty and as Hermione finished her homework she went up to bed, but still Harry kept on reading. He found Hermione's card for him she had written a poem in it,

_The best of friends,_

_Can change a frown,_

_Into a smile when you feel down,_

_The best of friends will understand,_

_Your little trials and lend a hand,_

_The best of friends,_

_Will always share,_

_Your secret dreams,_

_Because they care,_

_The best of friends is worth more than gold,_

_And give all the love a heart can hold._

Harry kept reading it over and over in his head until he fell asleep.

He woke up in the morning with a start he had just had a dream that someone had just kissed him. He still had Hermione's card in his hand then he remembered it was Saturday and then he remembered Quidditch. Harry was now Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor and it was his job to wake everyone up

'Crap' Harry jumped up and looked out the window the stands were beginning to fill.

Harry ran up towards the boy's dorms first he ran over to Ron and woke him up because he was still keeper on the team, then he ran over to the new beaters Chase and Peirce who were 4th years, he woke them up, they literally jumped out of bed and started changing into their uniforms. He moved on to one of the three chases Casper a 2nd year and like Peirce and Chase he jumped out of bed too. Then onto the girls

The got to the bottom of the girl's staircase and yelled at the top of his lungs

'TILLY, ELLA, we're late get dressed and get down here now'

Within five minuets the team were in the common room yawning and didn't have their clothes on properly.

'C'mon we need to get down there'

The team had their warm up by running down onto the field.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry and the team were there just in time almost the whole school was there he could see Hermione standing next to Luna since they were playing Slytherin everyone had come to watch.

'Now Chase and Peirce you just keep those bludgers away from the team Ella, Tilly, and Casper get as many goals as you can Ron just save as much goals as you can you are nearly as good as Oliver Wood now and I will catch the snitch ok'

'Ok' yelled the team.

They moved out onto the field and mounted their brooms and went into their starting position. Harry still had his firebolt and most of the team had Nimbus 2000's, Ron had his Cleensweep he got in his 5th year. The whistle sounded and they were off Casper had the quaffel and then passed it to Ella who scored.

'Yes'

Then Draco Malfoy flew over to Harry.

'Hello Potty having a nice fly'

'Yes Draco I am'

'Well Slytherin are going to win so I hope your flying it nice until then'

Harry ignored Malfoy as much as he could and flew away but Draco followed him. Harry swore to himself, he is going to keep following me.

Harry looked past Malfoy saw a glimpse of the snitch at Slytherin end of the pitch, Harry's broom was much faster that Draco's because he still had Nimbus 2001 and that was no match to a Firebolt. Harry zoomed off and Draco followed suit. Harry was catching up with the snitch but so was Draco. The snitch doubled back and Harry followed it, as Harry flew pass Draco rammed in to Harry and he pushed him off his broom Harry was falling but then the snitch flew past him and Harry instinctively reached out and caught it but it was too late the ground was there and it rose up to meet Harry and he landed with a thud and it all went black.

In the stand Hermione screamed all of the Gryffindor Quidditch team flew down to him. The only match that Dumbledore wasn't there was the one when Harry needed him. The teachers didn't know what was going on until it was too late. Hermione dived down beside Harry in tears and Ron was panicking and was starting to hyperventilate. Then Madam Hooch pushed her way through the crowd. Harry had caught the snitch Gryffindor had won but no one was celebrating. In the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was trying everything she could to wake Harry up. After all the potions and spells wouldn't work she gave up and said he has to wake up by himself. Hermione and Ron were by his bed day and night hoping he would wake up. The only time they left was to go to lessons and when Mrs Pomfrey yelled at them to go to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry had been unconscious for a 5 days and everyone was starting to worry and random people would come up to Ron and Hermione and ask how Harry was and every time they would reply

'He still hasn't woken up'

I was Monday night at the start of the 2nd week in the when Harry woke

'Where am I?' Harry whispered to Hermione

'Your in hospital wing Harry you fell off your broom remember' Harry gave her a Vacant look '……remember………….Do you Harry, do you remember?...speak Harry'

'Did we win' Harry laughed

'You bugger I thought you had lost your memory' Hermione said as he gave him a big hug

Just as soon as they parted Ron walked in with some food.

'Hermione I bought… Harry mate you're awake' Ron yelled and shoved the plate at Hermione and gave his best friend a hug

'Thought you was never going to wake, everybody's been so worried, Malfoy got a months worth of detention and pulled from the quidditch team along with their brooms how good is that, the best bit was watching Snape yelling at him in front of the whole school what's his father going to do about that' Ron Mimicked Snape telling Malfoy off.

Harry laughed and then started couching and spluttering and Mrs Pomfrey walked in.

'Mr Potter at last your awake, you two, off to bed it is late' she said

But Ron and Hermione stood by the door listening in.

'Mr Potter you took quite a fall we weren't able to tell where you were hurt because we didn't see were and how you landed and you weren't awake to tell us where it hurts……………now where does it hurt?'

'Well my stomach hurts and my shoulder' Harry said

'Hmmmm stomach …. I know just the potion for that…. What did you say shoulder ok lets have a look'

Harry leaned forward and Mrs Pomfrey unbuttoned Harry's pyjama shirt and pulled it back to show his shoulder Mrs Pomfrey gasped Harry's shoulder blade was poking out and it was sticking out of the skin there it was purple and blue all around it and it was swollen the size of half a tennis ball (yes exactly half a tennis ball) and it went all the way down his back.

'Dear dear Mr Potter I have seen a lot of injuries in my life but this beats the bomb I must say'

Harry screamed as Mrs Pomfrey tried to pop his shoulder back in place.

'I need to pop it back in place then I need to remove that bone sticking out then we will need to get you to have a little drink of the old skele-grow.'

Harry screamed again, outside the door Ron looked green and Hermione had her hands cupped over her mouth, she looked inside again and saw Harry's shoulder blade and rushed in

'Stop'

'Miss Granger I thought I told you to go to bed'

Harry looked up at Hermione and knew she must've been out in the hallway listening in. Hermione looked in Harry's eyes and could see the pained looked on his face and the little tears forming his eyes.

'Harry hold my hand while Mrs Pomfrey pops it back in place' Hermione said

Madam Pomfrey started to pull on it and Hermione hand was going numb and she was tuning white, Harry was screaming again then there was this loud crunch and Hermione fainted……


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry was allowed out three days after he woke, with his arm in a sling. Everyone was stopping Harry and congratulating Harry on his win, and asking how he was. I was always

'I'm feeling better' or 'Yeah it was a good catch'

In the evening Harry went up to bed exhausted because all of the days lessons took a lot out of him. Potions with Snape was as "pleasant" as it had always been and in Divination, Professor Trelawney said to Harry he should have died when he fell, and that really made him feel great. Harry stripped off and pulled back his covers and was about to get in but he found a piece of paper with a poem on it

_Why do I love you?_

_For all the absolutely scientific reasons_

_Because your hand fits so well into mine_

_I love you_

_For the only reasons that make sense_

_Because you are you and,_

_you mean everything to me,_

_We seem to float._

_Two tiny paper boats down the overflowing stream,_

_Sometimes we drift apart_

_No chain binds us-_

_But always we drift together._

_What is it about you that makes me love you?_

_You are so brave and selfless,_

_Sometimes I wonder how_

_The first humans discovered_

_What love was all about?_

_Did it happen quickly?_

_With a glance, a touch_

_Did they smile?_

_Could anyone have discovered love?_

_Before I did for you_

_Maybe I love you because we are so much alike……_

_Or, maybe I just love you,_

_Because I love you_

_Since first I knew that I loved you,_

_I changed._

_I've gazed at you through so many windows-_

_You, talking to friends_

_You running through the rain to meet me_

_I loved you all those time,_

_Because there are so many you's_

_Yet all the same_

_Why do I love you?_

_I love you_

_Because I love you_

_Because I need you_

_To love me_

_And in return I love you_

_I need you and love you_

_And all those reasons_

'Whoa' Harry looked at it 'who wrote this' he thought

He called Ron who was sitting on his bed writing a note to his dad asking if he could send the Daily Prophet to him so he could see the article on the Chudly Cannons.

'Ron get a load of this' Harry said as he passed the note to Harry

'God Harry you don't think it could have been Ginny…….I thought she was over you'


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up in the night with the feeling that someone was watching him and the person who was, was in the room and didn't belong. He got up and walked around his bed. On the other side he saw the outline and knew it was a girl by her figure, he thought he could recognise it. He watched her for a while and he couldn't figure out who it was, but she was looking and sifting through all the stuff on his desk. She must've been a Gryffindor but who. He crept back to bed and went back to sleep thinking of who it could have been.

The next morning Harry woke up remembering the event that night and jumped out and ran to his desk there was a note on it saying

_'I love you'_

He was shocked for a moment but recovered and went over to Ron's bed to tell him about it.

"Ron…wake up."

Ron moaned and turned over. Then Harry had a Fred and George moment. He went back to his bed and grabbed his wand he muttered a spell and stuck it under Ron's sheets. Ron started mumbling and then shot up in surprise

'Jeez mate it cold'

Then Ron looked at Harry's face which was red, he had is fist shoved in his mouth but you could still hear a muffled laughing sound. Ron lifted up his sheets and there was a pile of snow in his bed. Ron jumped out and glowered at Harry and stormed off to the bathroom to de-frost.

Then Harry realised that he didn't tell Ron about the note.

He got dressed and went down to the common room and no one was there. He sat on his favourite chair thinking about the ball on…. Oh tomorrow. He started thinking what should he wear and what would everyone else, and then it struck him he was going to tell everyone who he loved tomorrow.


End file.
